Die Geschichte meiner Abstammung un der Fall meiner Heimat
by Fay2000
Summary: Der Fall von Gondolin aus einer etwas anderen Sicht


Disclaimer: Alle Characktere und Ortsnamen bleiben in J.R.R. Tolkiens besitz und ich verdiene mit dieser Fanfiktion kein Geld.

Anmerkung: Dies ist meine erste Fanfiktion, also seid bitte nicht so hart zu mir und falls sie euch gefallen hat oder Kritik habt lasst mir doch ein Review da :)

Mein Name ist Earendil ó Gondolin. Ich wurde im Frühjahr 503 nach dem Auszug der Noldor aus Aman geboren. Ich bin der Sohn Tuors, Sohn des Huor und von Idril Celebrindal, Tochter des Turgon.

Ulmo sprach zu meinem Vater an den verlassenen Hallen von Vinyamar. Er hieß ihn das versteckte Königreich Gondolin, meine Heimat aufzusuchen. Dies tat mein Vater auch mit der Hilfe von Voronwe, Aranwes Sohn, der mit dem letzten Schiff gefahren war, dass Turgon nach Westen aussandte. Dank der Macht die der Vala ihm gegeben hatte, erreichte er das Tor Gondolins und nachdem er das innere Tor erreichte, wurde er von der Wache gefangen genommen. So kam mein Vater zu Turgon, Fingolfins Sohn und hoher König der Noldor. Dort überbrachte er die Warnung Ulmos, dass Mando´s Fluch sich der Erfüllung entgegeneile und er hieß ihn die Stadt zu verlassen und den Sirion hinab zum Meer zu gehen. Turgon bedachte Ulmos Rat lange, doch er war stolz auf das, was er erbaut hatte und Maeglin, Turgons Schwestersohn war stets gegen meinen Vater. So kam es, dass Turgon Ulmos Rat nicht folgte, aber da die Furcht vor Verrat in seinem Herzen erwachte, ließ er den Eingang zu Gondolin zuschütten. Mein Vater blieb in Gondolin, da die Stadt ihn wegen ihrer Schönheit und der Kenntnisse der Bewohner gefangen nahm. Meine Mutter verliebte sich in ihn und mein Vater tat es ihr gleich. Nach sieben Jahren bat mein Vater um die Hand meiner Mutter bei Turgon und er verweigerte es nicht. Im Frühjahr darauf wurde ich geboren und da mein Vater ein Mensch und meine Mutter eine Elbe war, war ich ein Halbelb .Alle sagten immer, dass ich die Schönheit und Weisheit der Eldar und die Kraft und Kühnheit der alten Menschen besäße. Das Meer sprach immer zu meinem Ohr und Herzen, wie bei meinem Vater.

Als ich noch ein Kind war verschwand Maeglin um nach Metallen zu schürfen, doch der König wusste nichts davon, dass sein Gebot, dass niemand die Stadt verlassen darf, derart missachtet wurde. So geschah es, dass Maeglin von Orks gefangen genommen wurde und nach Angband gebracht wurde. Durch die Qualen die man ihm androhte, beugte sich sein Geist und für sein Leben und seine Freiheit verriet er Morgoth die genaue Lage Gondolins und die Wege auf denen es zu erreichen und anzugreifen war. Morgoths Freude darüber war groß und er versprach Maeglin, dass er als Vasall über Gondolin herrschen und Idril Celebrindal besitzen sollte. Damit niemand den Verrat argwöhne schickte Morgoth Maeglin wieder zurück und damit, wenn die Stunde des Angriffs käme, er ihn von innen unterstützen könne.

In dem Jahr als ich sieben Jahre alt wurde, schickte Morgoth seine ganze Brut in meine Heimat. Es war in der Nacht vor einem Fest, was wir Godolindrim feierten um den ersten Sonnenaufgang des Sommers zu begrüßen. Dort standen wir nun auf den Stadtmauern und erwarteten den Sonnenaufgang um die Gesänge anzustimmen. Wir alle sahen nach Osten und so bemerkten wir nicht, dass im Norden die Feinde näher rückten .Erst als sie schon unter den Mauern standen und die Stadt schon hoffnungslos umzingelt war bemerkten wir sie. Meine Mutter wollte mit mir auf dem Arm zu dem Fluchttunnel flüchten, den sie Jahre zuvor heimlich gebaut hatte .Doch auf dem Weg legte Maeglin Hand an meine Mutter und mich und entriss mich aus ihren Armen. Er wollte mich mit seinem Schwert erschlagen und es wäre ihm gelungen, wäre mein Vater nicht in der Stunde der Not gekommen und hätte mich gerettet. Er übergab mich schnell wieder in die Arme meiner Mutter und ich fing an zu schluchzen aus Angst um das Leben meines Vaters, als er mit Maeglin rang. Zum Glück besiegte er ihn und warf ihn die Stadtmauern hinunter. Dort schlug er dreimal auf die Felswände des Amon Gwareth auf, ehe er unten in die Flammen stürzte und verbrannte .Meine Eltern führten diejenigen, die sie in der Verwirrung der niederbrennenden Stadt noch zu sammeln vermochten, zu dem Tunnel. Durch den Nebel, der sich durch den Qualm des Brandes und den Dampf der klaren Quellen bildete, wurde unsere Flucht nicht bemerkt .Dieser Nebel kam uns zugute, da wir vom Ausgang des Tunnels bis zum Fuße des Berges noch einen weiten Weg vor uns hatten. Der Aufstieg gelang den Meisten nur unter schrecklichen Schmerzen und Elend, da die Höhen kalt und schrecklich waren und die Meisten Flüchtlinge waren entweder Kinder, Frauen oder Verwundete und nur sehr wenige Soldaten waren dabei, da viele schon in der Stadt gefallen waren. Auch mir war grausam kalt und meine Mutter drückte mich noch enger an sich, obwohl sie auch entsetzlich fror. Nach diesem beschwerlichen Aufstieg mussten wir noch den schmalen Pass, Cirith Thoronath überschreiten. Wir gingen alle in einer Reihe nacheinander, da der Pass sehr schmal war und sich zur Linken ein tiefer Abgrund auftat. Die anderen dachten, dass wir es überstanden hatten, doch ich glaubte es nicht. Mein Vater versuchte meine Mutter zu trösten, da sie sehr um ihren Vater, Turgon trauerte, der mit dem Königsturm fiel und von den Trümmern begraben wurde. Die Tränen meiner Mutter brachten mich wieder zum Weinen und bald darauf nahmen mir meine Tränen die Sicht .Doch Morgoth war nicht dumm und hatte überall auf den umzingelnden Bergen Wachen aufgestellt und als wir den Pass fast überschritten hatten, entdeckten sie uns und griffen uns an. Auch ein Balrog war unter ihnen .Die Orks konnten wir mit Hilfe der Adler und schweren Verlusten besiegen, doch hätte sich nicht Glorfindel in unserer Not, dessen Freund Ecthelion schon im Kampf gegen den Fürst der Balrogs Gothmog gefallen war, ihm entgegengestellt, wären wir wahrscheinlich verloren gewesen. Meinem Vater fiel es schwer Glorfindel alleine gegen den Balrog kämpfen zu lassen doch er war für die anderen verantwortlich und Glorfindel rief ihm zu, dass er fliehen sollte mit den anderen. Er trieb meine Mutter und die Anderen zur Eile an. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah ich noch, wie der Balrog auf Glorfindel mit seinem Schwert aus Feuer einschlug und er es mit seinem Schild abwehrte. Nur durch seinen Mut und die Hilfe der Adler gelang uns die Flucht. Am Rande des Passes brachte Thorondor, König der Adler uns Glorfindels Leichnam, den er zuvor aus der Schlucht geborgen hatte. Wir begruben ihn unter einem Steinhügel und zogen nach Nan-tathren, ins Land der Weidenbäume. Dort rasteten wir und konnten uns erholen, aber das Leid wich nie mehr aus unseren Herzen. Viele Tränen wurden geweint und wir feierten ein Fest zum Gedenken an die tapferen Soldaten, die ihr Leben gegeben hatte. Viele Lieder sangen wir und die meisten handelten von Glorfindel, dem Balrogtöter. Die Meeressehnsucht erwachte in mir, als mein Vater mir ein Lied sang, was von Ulmo handelte. Auch die Sehnsucht meines Vaters nach dem Meer erwachte und so zogen wir am Ende des Jahres mit allen anderen aus Nan-tathren fort, den Sirion hinab nach Süden bis ans Meer und dort lebten wir an den Sirion-Häfen und schlossen uns mit der Schar von Elwing zusammen, die ebenfalls eine Halbelbin war und die Flüchtlinge aus Doriath anführte.


End file.
